The present disclosure relates to controlling communications between communicating between computing terminals, and more particularly to controlling access attempts by multiple computing terminals to protected content.
Users can desire to access network accessible content from many different user terminals, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, game consoles, media players, etc. At times, a user may attempt to simultaneously access content from more than one user terminal. Typically, the user is permitted by a network accessible content server to have unrestricted access to the content from any user terminal after successfully completing authentication of credentials provided by the user and determining that the user is authorized to access the content.